User blog:StormieCreater/Together Since Lost Time (Third Story in the TMNT Fanfic Series; Minor ending)
Cast: TMNT Characters: Donatello Leonardo Raphael Donatello Michelangelo Master Splinter(minor) My OCs Gabriella Samuel Ralphael Francesco Tylena Othello(mentioned) Milliana William Iredessa Echo(minor) Willemse(minor) Roari(minor) Saige(minor) Aphrodite(minor) Apollo (minor) K9luvthatleo's OC: Brunette Okay now here's the whole story. Chapter 1 Gabriella looked at her phone, waiting for a text from her boyfriend. It has been a month since the two were together, and Gabby has never been happier. A call popped up on her phone. It was from Donnie. Gabby: Hey. Donnie: Hey G. How you doing? Gabby: I have been doing great. Ever since we became an item, I feel like I'm on a fluffy cloud of contentment. Donnie: *chuckles* I'm glad you feel that way! Meet me by the ally. I want to hang out with you. Gabby: Okay, what are you planning? Donnie: Just come and see. Gabby: Alright, I'll be there. Just be ready when I tackle you. *hangs up* Gabby packed up a few items and headed out of her bedroom. However, her older brother Samuel blocked her at the doorway. Sammy: Where are you going Gabby? Gabby: I'm meeting Donnie by the ally. Ralph: *groan, from the living room* Again? Frisco: *from the living room* Don't judge! She finally has a true love! Gabby: Look, all I know is that Donnie has a surprise for me. I can't stand him up so I gotta go. Frisco: Have fun! That night, she saw Donnie with his hands around his shell. Gabby wondered what he was hiding. Gabby: Alright, Mr. Smart. What do you have planned? Donnie: Gabby, we need to talk. It's about our relationship. Gabby's smile suddenly waned. Was he going to break up with her already?! Donnie: Close your eyes. Gabby: *closes eyes* Donnie: *throws off the tarp to reveal a picnic* Ta da! Gabby: *opens eyes* *gasp* Oh Donnie! I can't believe this! Donnie: When I said I wanted to talk about our relationship, I mean we need to make our relationship stronger. Join me for a picnic under the stars? Gabby: I shall. After they finished their picnic, they hopped to the rooftops, leaned against each other and watched the stars. Donnie: Ooh, look! A shooting star! Make a wish Gabby! Gabby: (In head: I wish that me and Donnie could end up together, forever) Donnie: So, what did you wish for? Gabby: I can't tell you *puts her finger up to her lips* It's a secret. Donnie: Okay...you don't have to tell me. *takes his arm off Gabby and faces her* But I wish I knew. Gabby: *faces him* Why? Donnie: Because I bet I would make the same wish. They both leaned in until Gabby's phone interrupted them just as their faces were inches apart. It was Sammy. Gabby: *answers her phone* Samm, you chose a bad time to interrupt our date. Sammy: Sorry, but we are about to turn in. You better head home. Gabby: Alright. Don't threaten me. Sammy: Um. I wasn't-*Gabby hangs up* Gabby: *mutters* Stupid curfew *to Donnie* Well, Donnie, I guess I better head home. Donnie: Okay. I'll see you later Gabby. *flirtatious* And maybe we can have out picnic without ''interruption Then Donnie used his smoke bomb to disappear into thin air. Gabby returned home into her room and flopped down on her bed. But then, a sudden realization hit her. She and Donnie might break up early. She tried to shake the thought out of her head while drifting into sleep Meanwhile, Donnie was about to head home until he found a mutant panther in another alleyway. She looked bruised. He ran over to her. Donnie: Oh my gosh! Are you okay? ????: I think so. I don't know. Donnie: Here *carries her princess style* Let me take you back to the lair. Chapter 2 Frisco invited his friend Henry over the next day to test a new device that he made. Gabby was his first test subject. Gabby: Uh, Henry? What kind of device is that? Henry: This is a cranial memory generator. It helps you find the lost memories you had. Frisco: Like when you had a sandwich, but you couldn't remember where you left it. Henry: Little too much there, buddy. Gabby: Cool. Fire it up. Henry fired up the machine, and the screen brought up the memory of Gabby as a little girl. *Flashback* Little Gabby: I can’t wait to meet D! Frisco: *whispered* Who’s D? I didn’t know Gabby had a boyfriend when she was little. Once Gabby got up to the surface, she saw a familiar face. 9-year-old Donnie. Donnie: Hey G. Gabby: Hey D. *hugs Little Donnie* I’m glad we got to hang out. Donnie: Yea. We got to sneak out of our lair and hang out with each other. Little Donnie grabbed Little Gabby’s hand and led her up to the surface. They watched the stars together. Donnie: Y’know G, I really like hanging out with you. You’re the best girlfriend ever. (Henry and Frisco gasp) Gabby: So are you Donnie-D. *kisses Donnie then flashback ends* *Back to Reality* Gabby: I was with Donnie since I was eight?! Henry: It seems like it, but then something happened to make you forget that. Gabby: What? Henry: Let me see if I can find it. Henry typed a few key words into Gabby's memory. He finally found the memory where Gabby and Donnie were tied up by the Shredder. Luckily, they freed themselves and tries to take down the Shredder, but then they both got hit, making them lose their memory. The screen went static. Henry: So you must’ve got hit by the Shredder and lost your memory. Gabby: That must be it, I guess. Frisco: C’mon Brainiacs. Let’s go get some corn dogs. Meanwhile, back at the TMNT lair, Donnie was bandaging up the panther’s hand. Donnie: Hoo, wee! That was some fall you had there! ???: Yea. I wanted to get revenge on the Shredder because he took my family away from me and mutated me into this. Donnie: Where do you live? ???: Africa. Donnie: That’s sweet! I’ve always wanted to go to Africa. My brothers could ride the elephants. *laughs* ????: *smiles* Donnie: What’s your name? ????: Brunette. Donnie: Wow. I love your name. Bre: I know. It’s named after a hair color. Just call me Bre. Donnie: Okay. Sounds great! While Donnie was still bandaging up Bre, she started to stare at him deeply into his reddish-brownish eyes and toothy smile. Bre: You are so good at bandaging. Donnie: Why thank you. I learned from the best. Bre: Who ''is ''the best? Raph: Dude, it’s time to go up. Donnie: Oh, okay. Hey Bre, why don't you join me on a mission? It could give your leg some exercise and healing. Bre: I would love to! (In head: I can’t believe this! I’m in love! I just have to figure out who Donnie was referring to when he meant ''the best) Chapter 3 Part 3 The Power turtles were out on patrol. So were the turtles. Suddenly they "bumped" into each other and greeted each other with open arms. Samuel: Hey Leo! What's up man? Leo: Great Samster! *fist bump* *turns to Tyla* Hey Tyla. *waves* Tyla: (waves shyly) Hi. Raph: Where's Gabby? Frisco: She's on a- Raph: I didn't ask- Frisco: LET ME SPEAK! As I was saying before I was so *eying Raph* rudely interrupted, Gabby went out on a mission on her own. What about Donnie? Donnie: He and Brunette are out on a mission on their own too. Sammy: Who's Brunette? Raph: A new girl Donnie met in an alleyway. Frisco: OoO Is Donnie cheating on Gabby? Mikey: Naw, Donnie wouldn't cheat on Gabby. Raph: He just found her wounded so he took her in. They became friends after that. Ralph: Gabby won't be happy about this. Mikey: Like he said before- Ralph: Who gave you- Mikey: I'M TALKING! Donnie won't cheat on Gabby. I know it. Ralph: I sure hope so. Meanwhile, back with Gabby, She was searching for kraang. She heard someone familiar talking. It was Donnie. She followed the voice to an alleyway and saw Donnie alright. But with another girl?! Something was suspicious. Donnie: Alright, Bre. Have you ever been on a mission? Bre: Not that I remember. Donnie: Well, all you have to do is look for kraang. Or purple dragons. Or- Bre: That stinking foot! No pun intended. Donnie: None taken. Gabby: (In head: Oh no! They're finishing each other's sentences! I thought Donnie liked me!) Bre: By the way, who is this best? Donnie: Oh, it's Gabriella. She's a really special someone to me. Bre: Like a friend? Donnie: You could say that. Bre: (Yes! He's single!) Gabby: (No! He's taken! By me!) Gabby could feel the jealousy rise up. She absolutely knew that this Bre obviously likes Donnie. Gabby: (I can tell she is trying to steal my Donnie. But I'm not so sure. Better follow them to find out) Donnie: Well, we better find the others. C'mon Bre. Bre: Coming! Gabby hid behind the wall so Donnie couldn't see her. But she definitely saw the blush on Bre's cheek. Gabby: (Sheesh. Why didn't Donnie tell me he would be hanging out with her?) While Donnie and Bre were on their way back to the turtles, the Power turtles found Gabby sulking. Sammy: Hey, what's the matter? Gabby: I'm worried. :( Ralph: About what? :| Gabby: I really don't want to talk about it. Frisco: Yea, Ralph! She doesn't have to talk about it! Ralph: Shut up or I'll wrap your lips around your ears. Tyla: He doesn't even have ears. Sammy: Let me guess. Is it about your relationship about Donnie? Gabby: How did you guess? Sammy: Frisco is such a snoop. Frisco: HEY! Ralph: What? Did you and Donnie break up or something'? Gabby: No. At least not yet. Sammy: *puts his arm around his sister* Hey, it's okay. We're here for you, whenever you need us. Gabby: Thanks. *hugs Sammy* Frisco: Aw, that's cute. Tyla: *gets a text* Ooh! We better get home! Otto is supposed to pick me up for our date! Frisco: Yea, plus *pats his stomach* I'm getting hungry. Sammy: C'mon Gabby. We can talk about it later. Back at the turtle lair, while Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Bre were asleep, Donnie tried to call Gabby. No luck. He went to Bre, who stayed over the night and slept on the couch. Donnie: *gently shaking her* Bre. Hey, Bre. Bre: *wakes up* Yea? Donnie: I have a problem. Bre: What's the matter? Donnie: Gabby won't answer her phone. I'm really worried about her. Bre: She must be very close to you. Or vise versa. Donnie: That's right. She is very easy to talk to. And so are you. Bre felt a blush creep across her cheeks. Bre: Thanks. *puts her arm around Donnie* Everything will turn out okay. Trust me. Moved by Bre's soft words, Donnie gave her a brief hug, leaving Bre blushing from cheekbone to cheekbone, and said goodnight. Bre fell into a deep dreamy sleep, while Gabby back at her lair, was dreaming of a nightmare. Chapter 4 ~~Gabby’s Dream~~ Gabby wanders around New York City, looking for Donnie. She saw him by the Alleyway with a picnic basket. Donnie: Hey G! I’m glad you are here! Gabby: Yea, me too. Donnie: These stars tonight look pretty tonight. I already see the most beautiful one. Gabby: Who? Donnie: You, my sweet Gabriella. *kisses her* Suddenly, fog started to show and Gabby wandered to a different part of New York. Gabby: D? Donnie D? Where are you? Gabby cornered to a stop to see Donnie and Bre. Donnie: She won’t answer her phone. Bre: Donnie, (tilts his chin up) she is not worth your time trust me. Donnie: Oh, Bre. You are very helpful to me. *kisses Bre* Gabby: *Gasp* You cheater! I can’t believe you would do this to me! Donnie! ~~*Back to Reality*~~ Gabby: DONNIE! *breathes heavily* Sammy: Gabby! Are you okay?! What happened? Gabby: Oh, it was just a dream. *lies down* the worst nightmare ever! Sammy: *sits down on Gabby’s bed, and feels her forehead* Oh, Gabby. You're breaking into cold sweat! Are you feeling okay? Gabby: Sammy, do you ever have the feeling where another person is flirting with your girlfriend? Sammy: Well, I, uh, no. I don't even have one. Why are you asking? Gabby: Well, there’s this girl- Sammy: Brunette? Gabby: That’s her name? Sammy: Yep. Turtle boys told me about her. Gabby: Well, Donnie has been hanging out with Brunette a lot. Sammy: He is probably trying to teach her something about Ninjitsu. Or perhaps he's looking after her. Raph told me Donnie just took her in because he found her wounded. I don't think Donnie would cheat on you. He's a pretty sweet guy. Gabby: You’re probably right Sammy. Sammy: Good. *pats her knee* How about you get some rest. You’ll feel better tomorrow. After that, Gabby slept fine. The next day, she thought it would be a good idea to go up to the surface to forget her worries about her and Donnie’s relationship. And so that’s what she did. She headed up, only to find Donnie in the alleyway. Only, he wasn’t with that Brunette girl. Donnie: Gabby! *runs to her and hugs her* Thank goodness you are alright! Gabby: What? What’s the matter? Donnie: *releases her* You didn’t answer your phone. I got really worried that something was wrong. Gabby checked her T-Phone that Donnie gave her. It said “3 missed calls. All from Donnie D.” Gabby: Oh, uh, Sorry. Donnie: It’s okay. Gabby: Hey, Donnie? Donnie: Yes? Gabby: What’s with that Brunette girl? Donnie: Bre? Oh, Gabby! She is just a friend of mine! What did you think? Gabby: I thought you were cheating on me for her. Donnie: Is that what you think? * hugs Gabby* Haha! Oh G, I will never ever leave you. *kisses her cheek* Gabby: *blushes* Glad to hear that. Donnie: Picnic on the roof? Gabby: Why on the roof? Donnie: Because it is daytime and people will see us in the alleyway. Gabby: Oh! Sure thing! Gabby was pretty sure that her relationship with Donnie wasn’t going to strain after all. But little did she know that only half of her dream came true. Chapter 5 Gabby felt pretty good that she and Donnie weren’t having problems with their relationship after all. Once she got to the lair, she flopped down on her nice silk bed, thinking about the picnic in the alleyway, thinking about how Sammy interrupted her kiss with Donnie. She decided to get revenge. She saw Frisco putting up a trap for Ralph. Gabby: Frisco! Wait! Frisco: Gabby, can’t you see I’m trying to set up a prank for Ralph? Gabby: Actually, let’s set it up for Sammy. Frisco: Huh? Gabby: *whispers her plan to Frisco* Frisco: Oh, hehehehehe! Yamada Gabriella, you have such an evil mind. Gabby: I can be a devil sometimes. Once the prank was all set up, Frisco and Gabby hid. Then Sammy came and tripped in the string while he landed on the pillow full of whipped cream and feathers poured down on him, sticking all over him. Gabby and Frisco: *laughing* Sammy: Frisco! I’m gonna- Gabby?! Why- Gabby: That’s what you get for interrupting me and Donnie’s kiss! *laughs* Sammy: Oh, Haha very funny. Frisco: *still laughing * You look like a chicken pinata! Gabby felt a lot better once she got revenge on Samuel. Later that day, she went over to the turtles’ lair to see Donnie. Odette: Hi, Gabby! Gabby: *waves* Hi! Raph: Well, well, well. If it isn’t Little Miss Second Donnie. Gabby: Haha Raph. It is nice to see you too. Have you seen Donnie? Raph: He’s in there teaching Brunette how to mix chemicals. Gabby stiffened. Brunette again?! Gabby: Uh great! I'll go see him! *murmurs* Ugh. Why did he have to say Brunette?! Gabby followed his directions and found Donnie with Bre. She peeked in, only enough that she could see and so that Donnie doesn’t see her. Bre: So how do you mix body chemicals to form a protective coating around yourself? Donnie: Oh that’s easy. You just have to create the right chemicals to make you feel just right. And keep you safe. And not explode. Bre: Body coatings can explode?! Donnie: I found that out the hard way. Trust me. You don't want to explode. Bre: Oh, I see. Donnie: Y’know, Gabby hasn’t texted me back yet. Bre: Maybe she is busy today. But you have me to hang out with right? Donnie: Of course. You’re very helpful to me Bre. *hugs Bre* Bre: Thank you Donnie. Suddenly, Bre leaned in to Donnie and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made Donnie freeze up. Gabby was enraged. Her anger caused her to jump out of hiding and barge into the lair. Gabby: How could you?! Bre: Uh, Donnie who is this? Donnie: That’s Gabby. Bre: Nice to meet you! Gabby: You kissed Donnie! Bre: What are you talking about? I was trying to show him appreciation! Gabby: Yea but you can’t kiss someone that has a girlfriend! Bre: Donnie, what is she talking about? Who is your girlfriend? Donnie: *sigh* Gabby is my girlfriend. Bre: Your girlfriend?! Why didn’t you tell me?! Donnie: I tried to, but- Bre: Sorry, Donnie. But I have to go. *leaves the lair* Donnie: Gabby, please don’t over react. She was just saying thanks a different way. Gabby: Yea, but it really hurt inside. You have no idea how much it hurt when I see you with her. Donnie: Gabby please- Gabby: But, you can have her. Donnie: What?! Gabby: You can have her for all I care! *tears form* I’m going back home! Donnie: Gabby wait! But it was too late. Gabby was running down the streets of New York, crying. She tried to stop but the tears just came down even faster. Bre was walking home until she saw Gabby crying. Bre: Gabby? Gabby: Leave me alone! Bre: I’m sorry. I didn’t know Donnie was your boyfriend. I sorta liked him. And I thought I had a shot with him. But- Gabby: But he saw me ''first. Bre: Let me tell you something. He is probably not worth your time. Gabby: *stands up and turns to face her* How could you say something like that?! He is so worth my time! Bre: He didn’t tell me you were his girlfriend. Gabby: *starts pacing* Maybe he wanted to keep it a secret! Maybe he didn’t want to be embarrassed! Bre: I guess a guy like Donnie would be embarrassed if he told me about his relationship. A long silence came between the two, and Gabby started to calm down a little. Bre: Well, I better head home now. Maybe you can teach me how to make a body coating to protect me from the foot. Gabby: Maybe. I’ll think about it. After their talk, Bre smiled at Gabby and left. Gabby was still there though, thinking that Donnie would be better off without her. Gabby: There’s only one way I can really belong. *jumps onto the roof and sees the Statue of Liberty* Ellis Island. Chapter 6 Gabby packed her prized possessions and started to leave. Sammy caught her with her belongings and stopped her. Sammy: Gabby, where are you going? Gabby: I’m running away. Sammy: What?! Why?! Gabby: Because Donnie is better off without me. He has Bre! Sammy: He likes you though! Gabby: He used to. Listen, I have to go. I am meeting someone for a jet ride to Mount Xing. Sammy: Mount Xing?! That is one of the hottest volcanos on Ellis Island! Gabby: Sammy, I have to. It's where I really belong. *sigh* I love you, Sammy. Tell the other and Master Cinders I love them too. Sammy was about to convince her to stay, but then he denied it. Sammy: I love you too Gabby. Stay safe. Gabby: I will. After the whole sad scene, Gabby gave Sammy one final hug then left the lair. After running all night, she found her jet to Ellis Island. After she climbed aboard, she texted Donnie. Back at the TMNT lair, Donnie was fixing up MetalHead. Donnie: Someday, my friend. *gets a text* Huh what does this say? Text: “Donnie, I am on my way to Mount Xing on Ellis Island. I thought you would be happy without me. But don’t worry. You have Bre. Thanks for the good times~ Gabby” Donnie’s eyes started to tear up once she said “Don’t worry. You have Bre.” When he came out, he tried to hide his face under a pizza box. But his siblings heard his short gasps. Under the box. Raph: What’s wrong Donnie? Donnie: Nothing. I’m fine. But then he started to cry again. He dropped the pizza box and dropped to his knees. His siblings run over to him. Leo: Donnie! Odette: Are you hurt?! Injured?! Donnie: No. It's just my heart that's broken! Mikey: *hugs Donnie* What’s wrong? Donnie: Guys, read this! Once his brothers and sister read the text, they all had sympathetic looks on their faces Raph: *reads the text* Oh, Donnie. I’m so sorry. Odette: That is awful! If my friends were leaving me, I would feel the same way! Donnie: I don’t know what I did to upset her! Mikey: It is probably Bre’s fault. Donnie: *turns to Mikey* Don’t blame any of this on Bre! She had nothing to do with this! Mikey: She did kiss you dude. Gabby must’ve been upset about that. Donnie: I just lost Bre and Gabby! In one week!! *bursts into tears* His brothers and Odettte comforted him when he was crying and tried to cheer him up. But nothing worked. Meanwhile, on the jet, Gabby tried not to cry but the tears started to flow and she cried silently. The pilots, both black hair, grey skinned, and grey eyed, noticed her. Pilot: You crying? Gabby: No! I’m sweating through my eyes! Co-pilot: I didn’t even know people can sweat through her eyes. Pilot: People can’t sweat through their own eyes, dummy. She may be upset about something. Maybe a homework problem, or a hair problem, or maybe a relationship problem. Just then Gabby started to cry harder. The Co-pilot came back and comforted her. Co-Pilot: Hey now! It’s okay! You don’t need to cry! Everything will be okay. There, there. (turns to pilot) You had to say that. Pilot: I-I was just trying to make a point. I mean, breaking up is not a big deal to me. Co-pilot: What about your stuffed bear? Pilot:…………..Bo’s different. Gabby: *stops crying and wipes off her tears* I'm sorry. Let me explain. First of all, some girl kissed him, straining our relationship. I think I upset him when I sent that text. Pilot: Oh, boy. Gabby: Second of all, who are you guys? Co-Pilot: Well, My name is William. Call me Willy. And that is my twin, Milliana, or Milly. Milly: By ten minutes. Willy: *puts his arm around Gabby* Can you tell us what happened, Cher? Milly: Willy, you sometimes disgust me. Gabby: Well, I was going to hang out with Donnie until he was hanging out with Bre, teaching her how to make a body coating. Willy: You mean the ones that protect you from attacks? Gabby: Yea? Milly: Girl, I can tell you the best ingredient that will work in that. Gabby: What? Milly: Volcanic rocks, those babies are as hard as diamond. They can only be found on Mount Xing. Gabby: Hm. Anyway, Bre and Donnie were talking until Bre leaned in and kissed Donnie! Milly and Willy: Oh, boy. Gabby: So I jumped out and was enraged, then Bre got mad at Donnie because she thought that it wasn’t nice to keep his relationship status a secret. So I got mad at her for getting mad at Donnie. And Bing, bop, wow, I ended up running away. I thought Donnie would be better off without me. So, can I stay with you guys? Milly: Sure. Willy: Of course! We live here on Ellis Island. Milly: Speaking of which, we’re here. Willy: Ladies and ladies, welcome to Ellis Island! Let me and Milly give you the tour! Milly; As long as Willy doesn’t throw out anything too cheesy. Willy: Sorry. Chapter 7 Donnie was panicking. He was pacing the floor trying to figure out a way to get Gabby back. Just then Bre, entered into the room. Donnie: Bre! Did you hear? Gabby had run away! Bre: Oh dear! That’s terrible! What do we do? Donnie: We need to figure out a way to get her back! Bre: uh, Donnie? Donnie: Yea? Bre: I need to tell you something. Donnie: Go ahead. Bre was going to tell Donnie that she liked him, but the stopped due to the fact that it will hurt Gabby more. She stopped and told Donnie a different story. Bre: Donnie, I can tell that Gabby likes you very much. The reason why she ran away was because she thought that you were better off without her. Donnie: I’m not! Bre: She was jealous of me. Donnie: Why? Bre: Because I liked you. O_O (covers mouth in regret) Donnie: You liked me? Bre: Yes. Donnie: That was why you kissed me? Bre: Yes. Donnie: Bre that is very sweet of you, but my heart belongs to Gabby. I’m so sorry. Bre: It’s okay Donnie. I know how much she means to you. Which is why we’re getting her back! Donnie: How? Odette: We ricochet from a giant trampoline and grab a ride on a Great White Shark! Mikey: I was thinking the same thing! *high fives her* Raph: That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard. Bre: Actually, I saw a jet on the other side of New York. It said it was heading towards Ellis Island, if we can go there, we can save Gabby! Donnie: Bre, U R a genius! Let’s go get Gabby! Leo: Hold on! It’s daytime. We need to wait until nighttime to get her. Donnie: Leo! Bre: Leo’s right, Donnie. Let’s wait. Donnie: *sigh* Okay. We can wait. (But I’m not sure how long) Chapter 8 Willy: And that over there is the statue of Liberty. Gabby: It sure looks beautiful. Milly: It’s a lady. Gabby: Huh? Milly: The Statue of Liberty is a woman. Willy: I know, that was our same answer when we found that out. Gabby: What else is there to see? Possibly, Mount Xing? Willy: I’m sorry, but we cannot take you there. Gabby: Why not? Milly: It is the hottest volcano on Ellis Island. Willy: It’s also blocked by a barrier. Plus it is super dangerous. Milly: So we can’t take you there. Gabby: Aw, rats! Willy: Maybe you can stay with us for the night. Gabby: I would love to! Back in New York, night has fallen. The turtles and Brunette searched the whole city for that jet, but it was not in sight. Bre: I saw it! It was right there! Donnie: We’re never getting her back! :sad: Leo: Relax Donnie, We’ll just wait until the jet is back. ????: Or you can take my chariot! The turtles and Bre turned around to see a girl, who looked a lot like a goddess. She had long brown hair, beautiful brown, dark eyes and a pink chiton. Leo: Who are you? Mikey: Are you a guardian angel? ????: *giggles* No. I am Gizelle, the goddess of peacemaking. The jet was taken to Ellis Island, so you can’t have it back. Donnie: Sewer rats. Gizelle: But if you want, I can give you a ride there. Raph: Well, I don’t- Donnie: Deal! Once they climbed into the back of Gizelle’s chariot, they headed off to Ellis Island. Meanwhile, back at Ellis Island, Gabby snuck out and began her journey to Mount Xing. With many twists and turns, she finally made it to a cave near the top of the volcano, and set her sleeping bag there. Gabby: There. A nice place to rest for the night. And begin my new life. Once Gabby was asleep, everything seemed peaceful. Or so she thought. In the volcano, the lava seemed to rise higher and higher until something burst. From a distance, someone set the volcano eruption alarm. Milly: ERUPTION! Quick Willy! Set up the force field! Quickly, Willy set up the force field that protected the city. Willy: Gabby! Everything’s okay! Gabby? Milly: Where’s Gabby? Oh NO! She must’ve snuck out and went to the volcano! hmmp! How headstrong. Willy: Speak for yourself. Back with Gabby, she heard about the eruption and woke up. Gabby: Looks like the lava is spilling out! Good thing I’m in this cave! Suddenly, lava slowly slid into her cave. Gabby: or so I thought. HELP! Back with the chariot, the turtles had just arrived at Ellis Island, but there was trouble. Mikey: Look! It’s the statue of Liberty! Raph: *smacks Mikey’s head* we’re not here to go sightseeing Mikey! We’re here to find Gabby! Milly: Down here! Gizelle’s chariot slid down to Milly and Willy’s house. Leo: Excuse me, but have you seen our friend Gabby? Milly: Yea, we let her stay with us. Donnie: Where’s is she?! Milly: She’s at the volcano! Someone has to save her! Leo: Okay team! Let’s go! Donnie: No. *team turns around* I’ll go. Leo: What?! Are you kidding me?! You’ll be killed! Donnie: She’s my girlfriend. I have to save her. Bre: But, Donnie! Donnie: Bre, it’s okay. But just in case I don’t survive, I just want to say, that you have been the best friend I could ever have. Donnie hugged Bre again, only this time it was longer. Bre hugged him back. After they released. Donnie headed for the Volcano. Chapter 9 Donnie: Gizelle, take me up there! Gizelle: On it! Gizelle swooped over to the volcano, to see that Gabby was still alive. Donnie: Gabby! Gabby can you hear me?! Gabby: Donnie? Donnie: GABBY! Thank goodness you’re alive! Gabby: I can’t talk! The lava is halfway in my cave! I probably won’t be able to make it out! Donnie: *Gasp!* Oh Gabby! I’m sorry! Gabby: For what?! Donnie: For cheating on you! I didn’t know that I was! Gabby: Oh, Donnie you weren’t cheating! I’m sorry that I was jealous of you and Bre’s friendship! Donnie: Me too, G. Me too. The lava was getting closer and closer to Gabby’s corner. Gizelle saw Donnie was crying again and wanted to stop the sadness. So with one loud clap, the lava froze into molten, and it stopped moving. The force field went down and everybody cheered, but Donnie was still upset. Even though the lava was frozen, Gabby was trapped. Leo: Nice going Donnie! Raph: That was wicked! Donnie: Don’t thank me, thank Gizelle here. Gizelle: Please call me Elle. Mikey: You’re the best Elle! Milly and Willy came up the volcano and congradulated Gizelle. Willy: Wow, Elle. I can’t believe you did that. Milly: You gotz skillz! Elle: Aw, it was nothin. Just a little goddess magic. Donnie headed over to the molten and touched his hand on it. Donnie: Oh, Gabby. I’m so sorry that you are under this. I just want you to know that no matter how many girls I become friends with, you will always hold my place in my heart. Bre: *touches her hand on the molten* And I’m sorry that I tried to take Donnie away from you. I didn’t know that you two were dating, and I thought I had a chance. But now I know. I hope you’ll forgive me. After a long pause, Leo put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Leo: I’m sorry Donnie. Donnie: It’s okay. Let’s go home. As soon as they headed down the mountain, a yellow glow came from the molten. A blast of lightning shot out from it, leaving a hole. Gabby's top half came up form the hole, but her arms were still in. Gabby: Uh, I seem to be stuck. Donnie: Gabby? Gabby: Hey, Donnie. Donnie: GABBY! With joy and delight, Donnie runs over to her and gives her the biggest hug that he has ever given to her. Donnie: I am so glad you are not dead! Gabby: I’m not. But I seem to be stuck. Donnie: (in a flirty tone) Well, then. I guess you can't escape the comeback that will come at you! Gabby: What? Donnie: This. Donnie pulled Gabby closer to him and kissed her. When they released, Gabby was red all over. Gabby: Woah. Donnie: Now I will let you out. Donnie digs his way through the molten with the help of his team until it was big enough to set Gabby free. As soon as she was free, he pulled her out. Gabby: By the way, I heard the stuff you said to me. Donnie: O_O Y-you did?! Gabby: Yes. I forgive you. *hugs Donnie, then releases and goes over to Bre* And I also forgive you. Bre: I don’t seem to have feelings for Donnie anymore. Gabby: That’s good! Haha! Just kidding! Bre: Good one. You wanna be friends? Gabby: Friends. *embraces Bre* Mikey: Awww, that’s adorable! C’mere Raph! Raph: You best back off if you want to keep your arms. Mikey: *coy smile* *puts his arms behind his shell* Leo: Alright, weary team. Let’s go home. Milly: Wait! Can we come with you? Gabby: Oh, guys! Let me introduce you to my new friends! This is Willy and Milly. Willy: We’re twins. Leo: This is Elle. Willy: I know her. She's a human resident on Ellis island. Mikey: o_O she’s a human?! Elle: Watch. *transforms into a regular human with casual clothing on* Mikey: Do it again! Raph: Can we go home now? Leo: Yes Raph. C’mon team. Let’s go home! Donnie: *holds hands with Gabby* Yes, let’s indeed go home. Chapter 10 The team headed home, only to find that something was off. Gabby: Where are my siblings?! Donnie: I don’t know. Mikey: Look a note! Note: “Dear Gabby, I can’t believe you would be this stupid to leave your boyfriend alone! Now that you were gone, I can capture your siblings and use them as guinea pigs! Mwahaha! Also I have teamed up with this nice fellow named Shredder to defeat you all! And Holy Pizza! I did it in just a day! Bring the turtles, and get over here right now or they will suffer! ~Gale” Mikey: that’s just wrong! Raph: Capturing siblings ''is wrong! Mikey: Forget about that! He took pizza’s name in vain! Donnie: We gotta go get your siblings! Gabby: Let’s go! As soon as the turtles headed to Shredder’s lair, they saw Shredder and Gale talking. They also saw Sammy, Ralph, Frisco, and Tyla tied up near a pool of electric eels. Bre: I can’t believe Gale called Shredder a nice fellow. But this could be my chance to get revenge! Donnie: Let’s do this! Leo: Stealth mode! In the lair, Gale: We do a pretty good job Shredder! Shredder: Yes. Indeed we do. We should do this more often. Gale: Agreed. Sammy: Let us go Gale! Gale: Not a change, fire hands! Gabby is still not over here with the turtles. I think I'll let you go. Into a pool of electric eels! *about to press the button* Sammy: NO! Suddenly, a ninja star flew out and stabbed the button out of Gale’s hands. Gale: Gabby?! You’re here?! *turtles jump out of sight* Ah, and you brought the turtles! Perfect! Oh Shred-der! The turtles are here! Shredder: Perfect. You will never know what I’m about to do right now. Leo: Try us! The Shredder fought the turtles while Gale fought the Power Turtles. But everybody was struggling to get the remote. Gabby: Don’t let Gale get it! After all the fighting, the remote was sitting there in the open. Shredder shot a knife at Leo, but he dodged, accidentally hitting the button, setting Gabby’s siblings plummeting to the eel pool. Siblings: AHHHHHH! Gale and Shredder: Ahahahahaha! Gabby: NOOOOOOOO! Chapter 11 Gabby’s siblings landed in the pool of electric eels. Gabby fell on her knees crying, until she heard fighting noises coming from the water. They were fighting off the eels! Gabby forgot that her family had special bending powers. With a quick lightning bolt jolt, she set them free. Sammy: Thanks sis. Ralph: You seem delighted. Gabby: Well, first, I am glad that you all are okay, second, my relationship with Donnie didn’t end! After a quick embrace of her siblings, Bre tapped on Gabby's shoulder. Bre: Uh, Gabby, word, please. Gabby: Sure. (Bre pulls Gabby aside) Bre: Why do I have a fuzzy, warm feeling around your brother? Gabby: Which brother? Bre: (points to the red masked-turtle) Gabby: Ohhhhhhh, Sammy. You like Sammy? Bre: I guess. Gabby: He’s all yours. Maybe you can cheer him up! Bre: I guess. (walks over to Sammy) H-hey Sammy. Sammy: Hi, Bre. Need anything? Bre: I just wanted to say hi. Sammy: Oh, well, hey. It's sweet meeting you. Bre: *hugs him* I sure hope so. Sammy: *chuckles* Yes, yes it is. Mikey: I think they are going to get along just fine. Gabby: Nice. *gives him a thumbs up* Gale: *tied up by Sammy* Why are you all talking about love at a time like this?! Sammy: Save it, Gale! Leo: Well, while Shredder is knocked out, how about we all go get some pizza. Mikey: Gyoza?! Leo: Sure little Bro. *puts his arm around Mikey* Pizza Gyoza. Chapter 12 It was a party at the turtles’ lair. Everyone was having the time of their lives spending time with one another. Saige: Thanks for inviting me Leo. This could be a chance to get to know each other. (blushes) Leo: Hey no sweat! I'm glad that you got to come to along with Odette's new friends. Saige and Leo looked over to see Odette laughing with her friends, Tylena, Othello, Echo, Willemse, and Roari. ???: Hello! Leo looked down to see a cute lizard with red hair. Leo: Awww! *picks her up, and set her on his laugh* Hey there! Who are you? Roari: *comes over with a coke in her hand* That's my younger sister Aphrodite. She brought Apollo, whom Saige has on her lap. Bre: That’s just so cute! Apollo: What? Bre: I just think you two look so cute together! Who knows? Maybe you two will be in a relationship! Aphrodite: *sticks out her tongue in a disgusted way* Ew! That’s gross! Apollo: *scrunches up his nose in disgust* Sammy: They just don’t know yet. Bre: No they don’t. I bet you didn’t know you would get fire powers and you thought it was impossible but then you got fire powers and now you think they’re awesome. Sammy: *winks at her* You know me so well. Bre: *blushes so hard* Milly: Sammy, you make this gross froufrou stuff even grosser. Willy: Someday you’ll experience it *winks at Elle* Someday you’ll find your Mr. Right. Milly: Yea, right. Gabby: Hey Donnie? Donnie: Hmm? (looks up to Gabby with Gyoza in his mouth) Gabby: Can I talk to you for just a minute? Donnie: *swallows* Sure. Donnie follows Gabby to the dojo where nobody could hear them. Gabby: There’s something you need to know. Donnie: Yes? (I hope she doesn’t break up with me!) Gabby: Here, *hands him the Cranial Memory Generator helmet* put this on. Donnie: *puts on device* What’s this? Gabby: It’s a cranial memory generator. It calculates the lost memories you had. My brother's friend Henry made it. Donnie: Fire it up. Gabby turns on the machine and on the screen reveals Donnie and Gabby as little kids. Donnie is giving a piggy back ride to her. L. Gabby: Don’t ever stop! L. Donnie: I won’t Gabby G! Donnie: Gabby G? L. Donnie: Oh no! I have to go! L. Gabby: Where? L. Donnie: Home. Splinter is expecting me. L. Gabby: Okay. Be back here so we can do the best adventure we will have. Invading TCRI. Donnie: O_O TCRI?! L. Donnie: Deal. *hugs Gabby then leaves* ~*Memory ends*~ Donnie: H-how did-? Why did- Gabby: We got hit by the Shredder and lost our memory. But I have been with you since that memory. Donnie: Oh. So the turtle I met at Mutation High was my lost girlfriend? Gabby: I guess. I figured that out and it made me even more jealous of Bre. Donnie: Gabby, you will never be replaced. *grabs her hips and pulls her towards him* After all, we have been together since lost time. Donnie and Gabby share a brief kiss and ends when Ralph comes into the dojo. Ralph: O_O Umm, I’m not interrupting am I? Gabby: Yes, you are. But we can deal with this later. Pizza Gyoza, here we come! The End Coming Up Next: Milly Goes Solo on TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell! Category:Blog posts